New and Improved
by Lelouch of the Rebellion
Summary: The loss of an eye is a blind spot that can exploited. It is a blind spot that proves fatal in combat. A prime example would be Agent York who lost his life because of his blind spot. But a single operation, can change everything. An operation that can make the future very, very different. This is a story of a new and improved, Agent York. (This is my first Red vs. Blue story.)


New and Improved

Yesterday was not my favorite day. I volunteered for a combat match with a new recruit expecting a simple training match. But when I arrived I saw Maine and Wyoming. I had asked them why they were here. Wyoming told me that he was asked to help with a new recruit's combat training.

Maine… well he just growled.

I also confirmed my reasoning for being here. So of course Wyoming and I were a little confused at why we both needed to be here.

Maine was just silent the whole time. If you were to ask me what he was thinking about… I'd tell you that he just wanted to break stuff. Again that's just what I think was going on in the big guy's head.

But I digress, I should probably move on to the story before you pass out.

So the three of us were just waiting for the recruit in the training room, Maine was cracking his knuckles being as scary as he always is. Wyoming was complaining about the whole situation while I was stuck listening to him.

But as I was listening to Wyoming we hear the doors open. We turn to see someone in black armor.

"I'm guessing this guy isn't very **bright**." I said joking on the recruit's choice of color.

I was suddenly contacted by the director via helmet communicator.

"Agent York do you hear me?" Our boss said with his southern accent.

"I hear you sir." I responded.

"Good, it regards the training for the new recruit. Designated Texas." The director stated in his emotionless voice.

"Texas? Isn't that name reserved?" I asked confused by the choice of name. Then again, I probably should have put two and two together.

"The new recruit is who it was reserved for, Agent York. Now back to the matter at hand. You along with agents Maine and Wyoming will be in a practice match against agent Texas."

I nod in understanding despite the fact he wasn't with me in person. "Understood sir, so will I be in charge of the Pugil stick training while Maine does hand to hand combat saving Wyoming for the Lock Down Paint scenario?"

I wait for a response. And the response given to me is something I didn't expect.

"No Agent York. This will be a 3 on 1 training match." Before I could protest at how bad the idea was the Director cuts me off. "You have your orders, now I suggest you carry them out." He disconnects.

"Great, have the rookie face off against one of our best marksman, our crazy strong bear, and the handsome one." I hang my head down. This wasn't even a fair fight… I was right of course.

But it wasn't the way I expected it to turn out.

During the match the new recruit was not just good but Carolina good. I wouldn't dare say better, Carolina would probably injure my balls even more than what they've already experienced.

The new recruit was also a woman. I figured that out the first time she spoke.

Anyways, like I was saying. She made us look like simulation troops. During Pugil stick training none of us were able to land a blow let alone block her attacks.

Hand to hand combat was the same. However, unlike Pugil stick training I was able to block some of her attacks. I was the second best freelancer for a reason. Sure Maine had brute strength but he lacked technique. Wyoming was just hopeless not being able to do a single thing. Hell even Wash would have done better and he's the worst fighter.

But once again I digress. Sorry about that so as I was saying. Hand to hand combat ended the same way Pugil stick training ended. With our crushing defeat.

Then there was the Lock Down Paint Scenario. My balls hurt just remembering it. Once again I was the only one able to keep up with Texas… okay maybe not keep up with her but at least I was doing better than Maine and Wyoming. And what is my reward for actually doing a somewhat decent job?

My balls getting brutally punished by the new recruit.

This day can be summed up with one sentence. In fact it's even formatted the way Wash would say it. "This was the worst day ever… of all time."

But it got worse. So much worse.

We're on the final round which I was internally thanking god for. But as we were preparing I noticed Maine and Wyoming exchange something. I had questioned their action but they ignored me. I went along with it seeing as how they weren't going to answer me.

When the final round began they started firing live ammunition. I was appalled by their actions. It was against protocol for one thing but not only that. It was morally wrong. And I couldn't sit back and let this continue.

I tried helping Tex only for her to push me away. So after some fighting with Wyoming and Maine she took both of them out. That is until Maine broke free from the lockdown paint that pinned his hand to the wall.

He crashed into the wall that Wyoming was in causing it to hit me while missing Tex. It left me in a haze and I didn't know what was happening. Then I heard something hit the ground next to me. But due to being in a haze I didn't know what it was… well, I had a feeling. And the next thing I knew I was hit by an explosion.

I should have died.

But I didn't.

Because the new recruit saved me. Agent Texas used the lock down paint to lock my armor down minimizing the damage.

But I didn't come out unscathed. I lost my left eye that day. And there's nothing I can do to change that. Like time I've got to move forward.

That's what I thought when I was in the infirmary. I knew that with the loss of my left eye I would be more of a burden than an asset. But I couldn't give up.

Who else would look after Carolina if I were gone? She works too hard, always trying to improve what's already excellent. If I wasn't around she would probably get hurt from simple training.

As I was mulling over these thoughts I hear the door open. I assumed it was Carolina or Wash maybe even North.

But the two people who walked in were not my friends.

They were my bosses.

In front of me were the Counselor and the Director.

I didn't know why they were here. But I'm damn well sure that they aren't here to check on my well being.

I look at the two older men with my only eye. "Is there something you need sir? If it's about me moving down to the 6th position on the leader boards then I already know."

The Counselor has a data pad out. "Actually, we are here to discuss your disabled eye."

I roll my good eye. "Don't worry about it. I'll be just fine with one eye."

"While I agree that even with the loss of your left eye your performance in future operations will prove more than adequate but it does not go without saying that you are now less efficient." The Counselor said.

Before I could retort the Director speaks.

"Agent York, I believe you should listen to what I am about to say." I remain silent. He's my boss after all. He continues. "With the loss of your left eye it has given us an opportunity to experiment with a new enhancement."

"New enhancement?" I questioned.

The Counselor steps in. "Yes, it is an artificial eye."

"Um, I'm grateful that you want to make me look as handsome as I once was but I'm pretty sure it won't change anything." I say with humor.

Of course they don't laugh. They just stand there all business like.

The Counselor walks up to me. "Agent York, this new artificial eye is not for cosmetic purposes. It is in fact a new eye for you to use."

Wait we actually have stuff like that?

The Counselor continues. "This eye however is not normal. It is… special."

"Special?" I question.

The Director takes my attention now. "What the Counselor means, Agent York. Is that the new artificial eye that we will be giving you has more than just the usage for sight. It will provide you with other useful abilities."

Now I was getting interested. Looks like my loss turned into a gain.

"What kind of abilities?" I ask wanting to know more.

"We don't have the answers… not yet that is." The Director answered.

To say I was confused would be an understatement. How could something that the Director created have abilities unknown to him?

Before I could question him the Counselor intervenes.

"For now, Agent York. All you need to know is that with this new eye you will regain your sight. But in the future you will have new abilities that we will not know until we have gained our next objective dubbed… the Sarcophagus."

I sat there, just thinking. I was amazed at how lucky I was. I knew I was lucky, but not this lucky. "So when will the operation for the transplant be?"

"I believe an adequate time for your transplant would be next week. Which will be a day after the operation for the Sarcophagus." The Counselor said.

"Sorry but I'm afraid that I'm going to need it before that." I protest.

Before the Counselor could reject me. "Counselor move Agent York's operation to tomorrow."

"I would advise against this Director."

"And I would advise you to move Agent York's operation to tomorrow. Do I make myself clear, Counselor?"

He nods. "Yes, Director. Moving Agent York's operation to tomorrow at noon."

I smile. "Thank you, sir."

As the two were leaving the Director stops, his back towards me. "There is no need for gratitude. The operation for the Sarcophagus will prove to be a difficult but important challenge that we must overcome. Having you there will better ensure the capture of our target." He walks out with the Counselor leaving me alone to my thoughts.

"Well I'll be damned." I mused.

Next Day

After York's operation

Third Person Perspective.

Outside of York's zero gravity surgery room was Carolina, Washington, North and Maine who were all in their armor. North and Carolina without their helmets.

Carolina was walking circles worrying about her friend.

Washington and North were seated trying to get the red head to calm down.

Maine was just standing there looking at the door. Though he didn't show it well, he was distraught over what he had done to York. The least he could do was being there for the fellow freelancer.

Washington looks over at Maine. "Hey if you're worried about York getting angry at you then don't. Even if he wasn't getting this opportunity he wouldn't really care."

Maine simply growls. "Promise"

"I promise" Wash responded.

North eyes the two partners. "I agree with Wash. York's not the type to hold grudges. Though, I think Wyoming is an exception to this."

"I've been meaning to ask about that. Why do those two never get along?" Wash asked.

North shrugs. "I guess it's their difference in ideology. Though, I have no idea what Wyoming's ideology is nor do I even want to know. Another thing is how Wyoming can be a bit of an ass."

"You can say that again." Wash said agreeing with that last part.

"Both of you can it." Carolina says sharply.

North and Wash internally sigh. They were also worried for their friend but they knew he would pull through.

As the four freelancers were waiting the surgeon steps out. They crowd him asking if their friend was okay.

"Agent York should make a full recovery by next week. So in the meantime he shouldn't go on any missions. Also, for the next couple of days he shouldn't let his eye make contact with light as he will be sensitive towards it." After his explanation he leaves letting Carolina and the others see York.

Once they enter York is seen on a bed. He has a white bandage covering his new eye. "Doc says I shouldn't use my new eye for a couple days. Apparently it's not ready for light just yet."

North smiles at his friend. "Yeah, the doctor told us before we came inside. So an artificial eye. I never would have thought."

York laughs. "Same here. But I'm not complaining."

Maine walks up to York. In turn the one eyed freelancer looks at his friend with the strength of 10 men, no… 10 bears... more like 20 bears.

"Sorry" Maine quietly said in a growl.

York smiles. "Hey don't worry about it. I'm not mad so it's all good."

"See, I told you he wouldn't get mad." Wash confirmed.

Carolina sits next to York still worried about him.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" She questioned.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be up and running in no time." York said confidently.

And with that the five freelancers conversed with one another. Well more like four seeing as how Maine was just growling the whole time.

Planning the Heist

After explaining the operation Carolina moves on to teams.

"Two teams. Team A will consist of me, Wash, and Maine. We will work infiltration on the Package's storage facility. York is still in the infirmary recovering from his operation, so Wash, you will have to pull off picking duty.

"Um… okay. Guess I'll re-read my field manual on the transport." He says nervously.

The door could be heard sliding open. "Hey, don't be so quick to give away my job." It was York who said it in a joking manner.

"York?" Wash said confused by the arrival of his friend.

When he walks inside his helmet is off revealing his new eye. Unlike his right eye with its normal (I'm only guessing) grey color. His new left eye was green. He also still has his scar.

"So how does it look?" He asked with a sly smile.

Carolina crosses her arms. "Shouldn't you be in the infirmary recovering?" She asked worried about her friend.

"According to their records, I am."

"How's your eye?" Carolina asked.

"It's okay. Docs will let me out tomorrow." York said while walking towards the Hologram table.

Wash looks at his friend with a skeptic look. "Tomorrow, huh?"

York leans on the Hologram table. "Look, I couldn't let you guys have all the fun without me. Besides, you need someone to get you in."

Washington approaches Carolina. "Listen, I'm happy to see him too, but this mission… I don't know…" He says in a hush voice.

"Hey, if York says he's good, then he's good." Carolina said siding with York.

"It's your call, boss." He responded with.

Carolina walks up to the tan armor freelancer. "You're good, right?" The red head asks quietly.

York chuckles. "Seeing as how I've got a new eye, yeah, I'm good."

"It's settled then. York will join Team A and get them in the facility." The Director said the decision for York to join being decided.

"Thank you, sir."

Days after the heist

While Maine was recovering from his wounds York and Wash were with him in the infirmary.

"You feeling any better, Maine?" York asks while seated by him.

He growls

York and Wash look at one another then back to Maine. "I'll take that as a yes." York said.

Maine growls again this time expressing slight anger.

"I think that's a no actually." Washington corrected.

"I think I figured that out Wash. But thanks for telling me anyways." York said sarcastically.

The three freelancers suddenly hear the door open. They turn to see the Director along with the Counselor.

"Agent York, the Director and I wish to speak with you... in private." York looks at Maine and Wash for a moment before standing up.

"Of course, sir." York walks over to the Director and the Counselor. They exit the room and walk through the facility until they are now in a special room.

"So what is it that you wish to talk with me about, sir?" York asked.

The two men walk over to a console. They both activate it. It boots up, a green light radiating from the console. The green light starts to condense though, becoming smaller and smaller. Until the image of a small green figure was seen.

York looks at the two men individually and then at the small green person. "Okay, this may be normal for you two but I for one am not familiar with small green people just randomly appearing… and before you say anything, yes, I know it's an A.I.

The Director moves the green A.I. into a small storage device. After doing this the green A.I. could be seen again.

"York, this is not your typical A.I. but a fragment." The Director says correcting the freelancer. "Its name is Delta… and it will be your partner."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa slow down. What do you mean fragment? And another thing, why am I being paired with it?"

Suddenly the green A.I. appears in front of York and speaks in a logical manner.

"I am sorry, Agent York but you have been chosen to be my partner because your personality is best suited for dealing with my… "persistent" behavior."

"Persistent?" York questioned.

"Yes. But another reason why you have been chosen is due to your recent operation." Delta said his voice monotone.

"You mean my new eye?" York said taking off his helmet for Delta to see is new green eye.

The Director walks forward and is now next to York. The younger man shifts his gaze at the Director.

"York, remember when I told you about your eye gaining abilities?" York simply nods. "With Delta, by integrating himself into your eye you will be able to do… interesting things."

York eyes the man with a contemplating expression. What did the Director mean by "interesting things"? The tan armor freelancer crosses his arms but still maintains a respectful tone.

"Interesting how?" York questioned.

"We do not know for certain. But given Delta's… logical affinity we have an idea of what your eye will be able to do." The Director said business like.

York was deep in thought. He didn't like the idea of being paired with an A.I. even if it helps him in the long run. The idea of something in his mind at all times gave him shivers.

As York was deep in his thoughts Delta speaks.

"Agent York, judging by your quiet behavior and how tense you've become, I am assuming that you are uncomfortable with me being in your mind."

"You took the words right out of my mouth." York said annoyed by the A.I. fragment.

Delta shimmers for a moment. "Perhaps I could ease your mind. While true that I will be with you at all times it should be noted that you can easily pull me out."

"Pull you out?"

"Yes, if my voice is discomforting you, at any time you can remove me from your subconscious. However, during missions I would advise against this."

York was once again in thought. Could he partner with this, fragment? The mere thought of the A.I.'s voice in his head was not comforting. But if what he said was true, then he could "pull" him at any time.

"Alright, I'll do it." York looks at the Director and Counselor. "But I'm guessing that implanting the little guy in my head was an order instead of a request."

The Counselor walks up to York to get back to business.

"Agent York, surgery for the A.I. implantation will be tomorrow. I suggest you get some rest now."

York sighs expecting the two men to not give him an answer.

Two days after A.I. transplant

To say that York was annoyed with the A.I. fragment was an understatement. Delta would run calculations every hour, every minute, every second and it was beginning to annoy him.

"Agent York, it seems that you are becoming agitated. Is it due to my constant calculations?" Delta asks, not showing any emotion.

"What gave you that idea" York said sarcastically.

"I believe you are being sarcastic, Agent York." Delta deduced.

"Great job, Delta. You can detect sarcasm." York said in a sarcastic manner once again.

Before the two partners could continue their conversation the intercom is turned on, F.I.L.S.S. voice could be heard.

"Agent York, please report to the training room for an unscheduled practice match."

York sighs not feeling like facing off against someone. But he reluctantly heads over to the training grounds.

When he enters he sees North and South. The two siblings look over at York. The brother of the two siblings waves him over.

York walks over to them and starts talking with the two siblings.

However, their idle chat ends soon after when F.I.L.S.S. voice could be heard.

"This combat training match will be a two against one training scenario. Agent York will be team 1 while team two will consist of Agents North and South."

York's shoulders drop.

"What the hell, F.I.L.S.S. why am I going up against both of them?"

Instead of the A.I. the Director's voice could be heard. "Agent York, this will be the first test of your new artificial eye. Allow Delta to be integrated with your eye and we will see what you can do."

York was about to protest but the Director cuts the communication. Once again the tan armor freelancer drops his shoulders.

York walks over to one side of the arena while North and South walk over to the other side.

"The first three rounds will be hand to hand combat."

North and South get in their separate stances.

York sighs

"This is gonna be a long day."

Okay be honest with me. Is this something I should actually continue or is it something I shouldn't even think of continuing. I have little experience writing with only two multi chapter stories under my belt which both have received a fair amount of popularity. Both were anime so this will be my first Red vs. Blue story as well as my first non anime story.

Leave a review on your feelings towards the first chapter. Give me some tips on how I could improve on the writing.


End file.
